Doux Désir
by Saphira Swan
Summary: L'histoire commence à partir de la fin de la saison 04. Caroline apprend une nouvelle qui va tout changer. Elle va devoir faire un choix difficile qui risque de changer la relation qu'elle entretient avec ses proches. Quel choix Caroline va t'elle faire ?. Vous comprendrez tout en lisant le Prologue. Couples: Klaroline et Delena. Lemon Possible.
1. Prologue

**Coucou^^.**

J'espère que vous allez bien^^. Alors je tiens avant à vous prévenirs que je continue mes autres Fans Fictions même si j'ai due retard pour publié la suite^^. C'est juste qu'en se moment je suis assez occuper, donc ne vous inquiètez pas au sujet de mes Fans Fictions^^.

Ensuite je viens vous présenté une Nouvelle Fan Fiction qui j'espère va vous plaire^^. Alors dans cette histoire, il y aura quelque différences avec la série. Déjà pour commencer Hayley n'est jamais tomber enceinte. Non, ça sera une autre, je vous laisse deviné qui, mdr.

Ensuite Hayley sera tout de même présente dans l'histoire ( bah oui depuis que j'ai vue TO, je m'attache de plus en plus à son personnage^^ ). Marcel est toujours le roi ( pour l'instant ). Elena sera différente de la série. Silas est également présent mais ça ne sera pas le personnage qu'on vérra le plus. Certains personnages reviendrons. Je ne vous dis pas lesquelles et je vous laisse deviné de qui il s'agit^^.

Par contre les nouveau personnages comme Jessy, je m'en fiche un peu alors ça ne sera pas des personnages qu'on vérra souvent. Désoler pour ceux qui les apprécie.

Bref comme vous l'avez compris, il s'agit d'une Fan Fiction sur le couple **_Klaroline_**.

Il y aura d'autre comme comme le **_Delena_** ( pour faire plaisir au Fans de ce couple^^ ). Ensuite je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais coller Rebekah et Elijah. J'hésite, vous aurez surement la surprise plus tard^^.

**_J'espère que ce Prologue vous plaira et si j'ai pas mal d'avis, il se pourrait que je poste la suite demain^^. _**

Désoler pour les fautes si il y en a.

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

**_Saphira._**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Positif !. Non s'était impossible !. Stefan m'avait dit une fois que c'était impossible pour un vampire de tomber enceinte. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ce fichu test !. Quelle idiote !.

Je pris le test de grossesse et me dirigeais vers la poubelle. Je m'apprêtais à le jeté quand un doute me prit...

Et si jamais j'étais vraiment enceinte ?.

Alors là je serais vraiment dans la merde. Ils vont tous me tuer !. Surtout Tyler vue qu'il ne serait pas de lui...

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai trahi ?. Je me sentais toujours coupable de ma trahison vis-à-vis de lui et en plus il fallait en rajouter une couche ?. Non je ne le laisserais pas gagner !. Pas encore une fois !.

Je jetais le test et je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et je téléphonais à Meredith. Vu qu'elle savait que j'étais un vampire, cela ne lui paraîtrait pas bizarre. En plus, je savais que SI j'étais bien enceinte et bien qu'elle garderait ça pour elle. Elle ne dirait rien à mes amis.

Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent du souci pour moi...

Meredith décrocha tout de suite.

_ Oui ?, demanda t'elle

_ Meredith, j'ai besoin d'un service, commençais-je

Je lui expliquais plus ou moins la situation en évitant de dire qui était le père. Meredith sembla intrigué et elle m'invita à venir la rejoindre à l'hôpital tout de suite. Ce que j'allais faire.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Coucou^^.**

Je sais que c'est dure de donner un avis sur un Prologue alors comme j'ai terminer de relire le Chapitre 01 ( en espérant qu'il y aille le moins de fautes possible ). J'ai déçider de le poster aujourd'hui en espérant que vous apprécierez ce Chapitre 01.

Mais avant je tiens à vous dire que tout ce qui est écrit en Italique sont des Flash Back^^.

Voilà je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous aimerez ce début de Fan Fiction^^.

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

**_Saphira._**

* * *

**Chapitre 01 :**

Je venais d'arriver à l'hôpital et j'attendais dans la salle d'attente que Meredith vienne me chercher. Je réfléchissais aux événements qui m'ont conduite à faire cette erreur. J'avais trahi Tyler avec son pire ennemi le soir ou ce dernier avait rendu sa liberté. Pourquoi a t'il fallut que je fasse ça ?. Je sais que je ressentais des sentiments pour Klaus, mais j'en ressentais également pour Tyler et s'est pour ça que jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça.

Cela m'avait fait tellement plaisir qu'il autorise enfin Tyler à revenir et en plus qu'il vienne me rendre visite.

Il était arrivé à temps en plus et nous a tous sauvé. Pour ça je ne le remercierais jamais trop assez. Pour une fois il avait fait preuve de compassion. Il a aidé mes amis, Elena, Stefan et même Damon.

* * *

_On arrivait devant chez moi. J'étais contente de rentrer chez moi après la journée que je venais de passer. Silas avait causé beaucoup d'ennuis. _

_J'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Ma mère était toujours au travail, elle allait sûrement rentrer tard encore... _

_Me voilà partie pour regarder un film toute seule... _

__ Tu part tout de suite ?, demandais-je _

__ Oui sauf si tu veux que je reste un peu, me dit Klaus d'une voix calme _

__ Tu peux rester, je te dois bien ça après tout _

_Je rentrais alors qu'il me suivit à l'intérieur. _

_On allait dans le salon. Je posais mes affaires alors qu'il s'installa sur un fauteuil. _

__ Je te proposerais bien de boire quelque chose, mais je dois faire le plein de poche de sang, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie _

__ Si tu as de l'alcool, ça m'ira, me répondit-il avec un sourire amuser _

__ J'ai ça, dis-je en fouillant dans un placard _

_Je sortis une bouteille de champagne que ma mère avait achetée pour fêter mon diplôme. Mais comme elle rentrerait tard, je suppose que je peux la boire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sortis deux verres et je les posais sur la table basse devant le canapé. _

_Klaus prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit avant de nous servir. _

__ Merci, dis-je _

__ Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une bouteille achetée à l'occasion de ton diplôme, dit-il _

__ On ne peut rien te cacher. Normalement j'aurais dû fêter l'événement avec ma mère, mais avec Silas qui fait des siennes, elle a dû faire des heures en plus, avouais-je _

__ Je vois. Il a posé beaucoup de problèmes _

__ Ce type est le pire des salauds que j'ai rencontrés _

__ Vraiment ?, dit-il d'un ton amusé _

__ Il y a eu Damon mais il a changé malgré que je lui en veux beaucoup, dis-je _

__ Et moi ?. Tu me considères comment ? _

__ Terrain glissant, dis-je en prenant ma coupe de champagne _

__ En gros si je comprends bien, tu vois Silas et Damon comme les pires salauds que tu ailles jamais rencontrer et pas moi ?. C'est étrange alors que tu a dit plusieurs fois que tu m'en voulais, me détestait et j'en passe _

__ Sérieusement Klaus. Je ne te considère pas ainsi, du moins plus maintenant. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un qui préfère être craint qu'aimer, car c'est plus facile pour toi à gérer. Damon aussi je pense, mais il a fait certaine chose que je ne peux lui pardonner. Toi tu ne m'as presque rien fait en dehors de ton pétage de câble lorsque tu jouais au mâle dominant avec Tyler. Mais bon, passons _

__ Que t'a fait Damon pour que tu lui en veuilles de cette façon ?. Parce que tout le monde semble l'apprécier en dehors de toi _

__ On a eu une aventure, avouais-je en buvant une gorgée de champagne _

_Il sembla surpris puis il s'interrogea sur quelque chose. _

__ Euh, tu l'aimais ?, demanda t'il _

_Quand il m'eut posé cette question, j'éclatais de rire. Franchement, je n'avais eu aucun sentiment pour Damon en dehors d'une simple attirance physique. _

__ Non. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'une attirance physique pour lui. En faîte, je voulais Stefan, son air sérieux me faisait craquer, dis-je _

__ Stefan ?!, s'exclama t'il choquer _

__ Ouais, dis-je en retenant mon rire _

__ Tu es sérieuse là ? _

__ Oui. Bref, évidemment Stefan ne voyait qu'Elena alors quand j'ai rencontré Damon je me suis reportée sur lui. Je voulais tout faire pour être meilleure qu'Elena _

__ Tu étais jalouse d'elle ? _

__ Oui. Tout le monde ne voyait qu'elle. C'était la mignonne petite Elena. Elle était belle, intelligente, gentille. Elle avait toute les qualités que les gens aimaient. Je lui en ai voulus par rapport à Stefan _

__ J'ai du mal à te croire, dit-il _

__ Tu peux demander à Bonnie. C'était pénible pour elle de nous supporter quand l'une en voulait à l'autre. Elle faisait toujours en sorte qu'on se réconcilie sauf là, car elle n'aimait pas Stefan. Elle se méfiait de lui _

__ Pauvre Bonnie, dit-il amuser en buvant une gorgée du champagne _

__ Damon au départ n'était pas la même personne qu'il est maintenant. Il s'est servi de moi pour approcher Elena ce qui a fonctionné. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça _

__ Je comprends très bien. Tu voulais quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de toi et non d'Elena et il t'a trahi lui aussi. Je suis moi-même passée par cette situation. Tout le monde n'en avait que pour Elijah, même Tatia. J'en voulais beaucoup à cette dernière de préférer mon frère à moi _

_Soudain, je compris pourquoi il en voulait tellement aux doubles. C'était évident. Tatia était son premier amour et aussi celle qui lui a brisé le cœur. Katherine tout comme Elena sont ses parfaits sosies et du coup il se venge de Tatia à travers elles. _

__ C'est pour ça que tu en voulais tellement aux doubles, dis-je _

_Il m'observa, étonné par ma phrase. _

__ Tu es très perspicace. Comme je l'ai dit une fois tu n'es pas seulement une belle femme, tu es également très intelligente, dit-il _

__ Je pense que tu devrais avancer. Oublier ce qu'elle t'a fait _

__ J'essaye, mais voit tu l'amour que je lui portais s'est transformé en haine et je ne peux pas oublier. Un peu comme toi vis à vis de Damon _

__ Tu as raison. Mais je sais que je fais une erreur, car je risque de perdre Elena en n'acceptant pas qu'elle soit avec lui _

__ Si elle tient vraiment à toi, elle ne te laissera pas tomber. Mais dans le cas contraire, tu sais où me joindre _

_Il parut soudain peiné, mais il reprit vite une expression neutre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait vouloir déjà partir. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que je le pousse à parler de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Tatia. Je n'en savais rien. Je me levais également, ne voulant pas qu'il parte dans cet état. _

_Je posais ma main sur son bras. _

__ Désoler, si je t'ai blessé en parlant d'elle, dis-je _

_Il se retourna et me regarda comme ci il était étonner par ce que je disais. _

__ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?, s'étonna t'il _

__ Tu part parce que nous avons parlé de Tatia, je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille énerver, avouais-je _

_Il eut un sourire amuser avant de me répondre. _

__ Je voulais partir, car je sais que ça sera dur de te laisser ici. Ne crois pas que tu m'aies blessée en parlant de l'autre garce _

__ Oh, dis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre _

__ Tu a parfois des réactions bizarres, se moqua t'il _

__ Hey !. Tu peux parler, ce n'est pas moi qui pique des crises parce que ça ne va pas comme je veux _

__ Figure-toi que si. Tu le fais également d'une façon moins impulsif. Tu détestes quand ça ne va pas comme tu veux. Nous sommes pareils, amour _

_Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il n'avait pas tort dans un sens. Je détestais quand ça ne fonctionnait pas comme je voulais. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Soudain, je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais... _

_J'avais l'impression de ressentir des émotions pour lui. Mais je devais résisté à cette sensation. J'aimais Tyler et je ne devais pas le trahir. _

_Sans que je m'en rende compte tout de suite, il se rapprocha de moi et posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son baiser avec tendresse. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi. _

_Tanpis, pour une nuit. J'aurais le temps de m'en vouloir demain... _

_Je l'attirais à moi, ce qui sembla le surprendre. Mais il ne me repoussa pas et m'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion._

* * *

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Meredith qui m'appelait. Je me levais de la chaise ou j'étais assise et la suivit dans une salle d'examen.

_ Tu te sent comment ?, me demanda t'elle soudain inquiète

_ Terrifié, avouais-je

_ Ça va aller. Avant j'aimerais te poser des questions

_ D'accord

_ Comment as-tu décidé de faire un test de grossesse ?. Je veux dire, tu es un vampire et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais avoir du retard, dit-elle

_ J'ai pris un malaise lors d'une virée shopping avec Elena. Je lui ai donné l'excuse d'être fatigué, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux...

_ D'accord. A quand remonte ton dernier rapport ?

_ Il y a environs deux mois...

_ Bien. Alors ce que je vais faire c'est que je vais te faire une échographie. Comme ça on verra tout de suite si tu es enceinte ou non. D'accord ?

_ Bien

_ Installe-toi là, dit-elle en allant chercher une machine

Je m'installais sur la table d'examen et attendit. J'avais peur d'avoir une réponse positive. J'étais carrément terrifiée.

Meredith releva mon débardeur et mit un gel sur mon ventre. Je poussais un soupir, me disant que j'étais complètement dingue de penser être enceinte. Mais quand, elle alluma la machine et qu'elle commença l'examen, je compris que je n'étais pas si folle que ça. Je pouvais le voir et entendre son cœur battre...

Meredith était surprise, limite en état de choque.

_ Quand je disais que je n'étais pas une vampire normale..., dis-je pour moi même

_ Comment est-ce possible ?. C'est impossible..., dit-elle surprise

Je détournais le regard de l'écran, ne voulant pas en voir plus.

_ Il est en bonne santé. Tout est normal, dit-elle

Elle finit l'examen et essuya mon ventre. Je me relevais alors qu'elle rangea la machine.

_ Tyler le sait ?, demanda t'elle soudain

_ Non. Ce n'est pas lui le père, avouais-je

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tyler n'est toujours pas revenue, je l'ai trompé. Et ce qui est pire c'est que je l'ai fait avec son pire ennemi...

_ Oh...

Elle venait de comprendre. Je baissais les yeux, ayant trop honte de moi.

_ Klaus ?, demanda t'elle pour être sure

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

_ Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

_ Oui

_ Écoute, je ne vais pas te dire que c'est bien ce que tu a fait. Mais je ne vais pas te faire la morale non plus. Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas. Tu as des sentiments pour deux hommes. Il faut que tu fasses un choix

_ Je vais le faire. Je ne veux pas le garder

Meredith sembla étonné.

_ Attend. Tu ne vas pas prendre une décision aussi importante maintenant ?

_ J'aime Tyler

_ Ce bébé n'a rien fait, Caroline...

_ Je sais, c'est mon erreur...

_ Caroline, prends le temps de réfléchir. Si dans quelques jours tu es toujours décidé à ne pas le garder alors je ferais ce qu'il faut. Mais réfléchi bien, s'il te plaît

_ Tu croit que mes amis ou ma mère vont réagir comment s'ils apprennent que je suis enceinte de leur ennemi ?!. Ils ne vont plus vouloir de moi !. Ils voudront lui faire du mal et je refuse que ce bébé paye pour quelque chose dont sont père est responsable !

_ Ils ne sont pas comme ça...

_ Meredith, Damon et Elena sont comme ça. Klaus leurs a fait tant de mal, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont sauté de joie quand ils vont apprendre que c'est Klaus le père du bébé ?. Et puis Tyler, comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?. Il refusera d'élever ce bébé ou de l'aimer !

_ Tu n'as pas cité Stefan ou Matt. Eux peuvent peut-être comprendre et convaincre les autres que ce bébé ne sera pas forcément comme son père...

_ Stefan est aux abonnés absents et quant à Matt, il est je ne sais ou avec Rebekah

_ Justement, Matt n'a rien contre Rebekah qui est pourtant une vampire originel, peut être qu'il pourra convaincre les autres et peut être peux-tu demander de l'aide à Rebekah. Il me semble que tu t'entendais assez bien avec elle

_ Je ne sais pas, Meredith. Si seulement Bonnie était là, elle pourrait m'aider à prendre une décision...

_ Elle déteste également Klaus. Je doute qu'elle t'aide

_ Oui, mais Bonnie est juste. Elle n'aurait pas jugé ce bébé, elle n'est pas comme Elena

_ Je vois. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de lui envoyer un message en lui expliquant la situation

_ Je ne sais pas. Je verrais...

_ Bien. Prends quelques jours pour réfléchir et après tu me diras ta réponse

_ Merci...

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle quand Meredith m'arrêta. Elle me donna la photo du bébé prise pendant l'échographie. Apparemment, elle tenait vraiment à me convaincre de garder ce bébé.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, car dès que j'eus poser les yeux sur cette photo je compris que si je choisissais de le garder, je ne serais plus seule. J'aurais cette enfant à aimer, élever et protéger.

Cela n'allait pas m'aider à faire mon choix, au contraire, ça allait le compliqué. Je sortis enfin de la salle et je mis la photo dans mon sac.

Je traversais les couloirs quand soudain, j'eus une mauvaise surprise.

Merde, que faisait-il ici ?!.


End file.
